En su lugar
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Lo que daría por tenerlo de vuelta/ SPOILERS INFINITY WAR (what if...?)
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE** ** _"AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR"_** **Y "WHAT IF..."**

* * *

Thor observaba impotente por los metales que rodeaban su cuerpo y boca. Thanos agarró del cuello a Loki, cortando su respiración. Él se aferraba a la enorme mano del titán, tratando de captar algo de aire.

Su piel se volvía gris, marcada por sus venas, sus labios agrietados, ojos desesperados...

-Tú nunca...serás...un dios.

Thanos sonrió, con la intención de hacer la presión final...

Pero el golpe del rayo lo desastabilizó, soltando al pelinegro que cayó el suelo. Intentaba levantarse, recuperando el aire perdido.

Loki levanto sus critalizados irises verdes, viendo los rayos salienro de los ojos del rubio.

Thanos se pusó de pie-Ebony Maw...-llama a uno de sus hijos-libera al _rey._

Con una sonrisa que deformaba su ya horrible rostron hizo un solo ademán para liberar al dios del trueno.

El embaucador no pudo hacer nada para lo que vino.

No cuando Thanos se aproximó al hombre que traía la esperanza de Asgard, diciendo un simple " _No me tardaré una segunda vez"._

Thanos rompió el cuello de Thor.

Rompió el cuello de su única familia.

Rompió el cuello del hombre que más ama.

Si Thor vivió eso las veces que fingió su muerte, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, evitarle esa horrible sensación. Su corazón lo sentía estrujado de una manera dolorosa, y las lagrimas salieron antes de que el orgullo actuara.

-Jamás creí verte de esa manera-dice el titán-Resulta que él si te importaba.

Por primera vez, el dios de las mentiras no tuvo palabras. Su mente repetía el sonido del cuello quebrándose una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Vio la destrucción que causaría la gema del poder. Pero él solo se arrastró hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Thor. Con su único ojo ausente de la vida, esperanza y amor que una vez le dirigió.

Se aferró a su cuerpo.

 _No quiero dejarte. No quiero._

La nave es destruida. Sin embargo no importa.

Thor se ha ido.

* * *

 _-Sufre, hay pena...culpa...desolado._

Escucha una suave voz en la lejanía. Era tranquila y confortante. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el dolor de su pecho.

- _Despierta-_ su cuerpo se siente obligado a obedecer.

Abre los ojos y se levanta de donde sea que se haya recostado. Respira entrecortadamente, y se gira al sentir otras presencias detrás suyo.

Sus ojos verdes se topan con un hombre rubio de gabardina roja con blazters apuntándole; habia un...mapache, también amenazándolo. Una chica de antenas en una posición de mantis, junto con un hombre de piel gris y lineas rojas, con cuchillas en posición. Un árbol de apariencia adolescente lo ignornaba completamente, concentrado en su jueguito.

-¿Quienes rayos son us-

-¿Loki?

Su vista se posó en la última integrante. De hecho, la última persona que se espero ver.

-Gamora.

Una frazada cubria los hombros del pelinegro, con una taza entre manos. Insistió que no lo necesitaba, pero claro que nunca le hacen caso.

-La última vez que te vi, Thanos te mandó el ejercito de Chitauris. Y fallaste-dice la mujer de piel verde.

-La última vez que te vi, acatabas las ordenes de papi.

-Eso ya es pasado.

-Lo mío igual.

-Tengo entendido que en esas naves habían familias asgardianas-sus ojos lo estaban evaluando-¿tuviste que ver con...?

-No. Ni siquiera lo menciones-en su voz se resaltó rencor y tristeza. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado-Thanos mató a Thor...lo único que me quedaba-dice.

Sus ojos dejaron de evaluarlo. De frialdad pasó a empatía. Ella posó una mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

-Entiendo eso, Loki.

Ninguno notó como unos irises azules iban desde la mano de la mujer hasta el rostro del no-asgardiano.

Ahí se interpusó de manera infantil-Wow, wow, cuidadito-dijo el rubio.

Gamora lanzó una mirada afilada, mientras el otro seguía perdido en recuerdos.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí-sugirio la guardiana.

-...Thanos tiene la gema del espacio y el poder-no vio las miradas sorprendidas de los miembros ante lo último-irá a Knowhere.

-¿Por qué Knowhere?

-Ahí esta la gema de la realidad.

-¿Con quién?

-El coleccionista.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el rubio-¡¿Qué demente le dejaría una gema a ese tipo?!

-Nosotros íbamos-mencionó alguien.

-Pero no lo hicimos-refutó.

-Había una gema en Asgard, tener dos nos hacía un blanco fácil-se justificó el ojiverde.

-¿Y cómo no sabemos que mientes?-escuchó del mapache. Rocket, parece.

-¿Por qué mentiría?

-¿No eres el _Loki_ de las leyendas? ¿El mentiroso? ¿Dios de las travesuras?-cuestinó.

-No hay tiempo para juegos. Es una carrera contra el tiempo-dice con el ceño fruncido-Haré lo que sea para derrotar al desgraciado que mató a mi am...-se interrumpe-hermano.

Todos se miraron entre sí, discutiendo de forma silenciosa. Gamora asintio al mismo tiempo que el terrano. Este se acercó a Loki y extendió la mano.

-No me presente-dice-Peter Quill, el capitán del Milano.

-¿En serio?-pregunta extrañado-Pensé que él era el capitán-señala al mapache.

-¿Oíste eso, Quill?-la sonrisa burlona se marcó en sus facciones-¡Yo parezco más el capitán y tú no!

-¡No es cierto!-discute.

-Claro que no-interrumpe el hombre de puros músculos- Quill es chillón y Rocket discute. Gamora si parece capitana.

-Cierto-añade la de antenas.

Gamora mira a su equipo discutir. Se aproxima a Loki y susurra-Sigue gustandote causar caos, ¿no?

-Es algo...inevitable.

Como quisiera tener a Thor ahi.

* * *

 _Bonus:_

Gamora, Quill y Drax respiraban entrecortadamente, afectados por el frío del espacio.

-¿Quién es este tipo?

-Él no es un tipo-dice Drax mirando fijamente al hombre inconsciente-Tú eres un tipo-ignoró el ceño fruncido de Peter y se concentro en el pelinegro-Este...este es ángel. Muy delicado, y esbelto-describía para el desconcierto de todos menos Mantis y Groot-Tan bello y lleno de gracia.

-¿Qué?-su vista fue por Gamora. Pero ella no le hacia caso a lo que decía.

-Yo...he visto este rostro antes.

-¿Ex-novio?-la pregunta tenia un tinte claro de celos.

Ella rodó los ojos.

Quill se dirigio a Mantis.

-Despiertalo.

* * *

 **A diferencia de "Moviendo hilos", este es un** ** _what if.../que hubiera pasado si...?:_**

 ** _"¿Qué hubiera pasado, si fue Thor quién murió a manos de Thanos y no Loki?"_**

 **Creo que será un two-shoot o three-shoot, dependiendo de cuan largos los haga.**

 **Si, sufriremos y hay menciones de thorki.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	2. Cambios

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE** ** _"AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR"_** **Y "WHAT IF..."**

* * *

Miro su propio reflejo.

Cabello quemado, rostro sucio, heridas, ropa deplorable. Pero eran sus ojos lo peor: rojos, opacos.

 _¿Quién es el que esta frente a mi?_

Podría erguirse como el príncipe que fue. Sonreír con malicia como la vez que intento gobernar. Hablar y manipular como el falso rey que fue durante años. Pero Loki no encontraba a ninguno en el vidrio. No. La diferencia era que, en todas esas facetas, el dios del trueno aparecía.

Él ya no estaba.

Joder. Mierda.

Se sentía asqueado de sentirse vacío.

No creía que al final la culpa volvería a carcomerle, como aquella vez que no se disculpó con su madre al desconocerla y solo escuchó de ella cuando le anunciaron su muerte.

-Thor debió quedarse ahí. Solo mirar. ¡Pero su estúpido sentido del heroismo! ¡Esa nobleza!

-Ellos te necesitan, Thor-musitó, como si fuera el asgardiano el que estuviera frente a él.

Paso su mano por su pelo, antes sedoso. Con esfuerzo, hizo aparecer una de sus dagas. LA daga. La que debía matar a Thanos, salvar a Thor a costa de que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas.

La hoja brillaba contra la luz.

Dio una última mirada a su reflejo.

El embaucador. Mentiroso. Dios del engaño. Heredero legítimo de Jotunheim...Ninguno de esos titulos servirían.

Loki sabía que nunca sería la mitad del líder que Thor fue y sería.

Pero tenía que demostrarle que sí había algo bueno en él. Por algo él se sacrificó Y que por algo portaría el nombre de Odinson. El nombre del estúpido de Thor.

Había que hacer cambios, enfrentar los desconocido.

Por ello, sujeto un mechón de su cabello, y con la otra la daga.

Entonces cortó.

* * *

Gamora fue la primera en ver su nueva apariencia. Tenia entre sus manos ropa que parecia que intentó ser ordenada, fallando en el proceso. Pero ella no lo dejó caer, solo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Nuevo look?

Afirmó con la cabeza-Nuevo look.

La de piel verde reaccionó, dejando a un lado lo que traía-Pues será algo más radical con esto. No te reconocería sin tanta pomposidad.

-Por favor, Gamora-le sonríe ladinamente-¿hay algo más radical que esto?-señala su cabello cortado.

No se esperó la sonrisa, sin tinte malicioso, sino que tranquilo, que ella le dio-Sí. Hay algo más.

Loki comprendió que la ex-asesina entendía el significado del corte de cabello. Claro que lo hacía, ella pasó por eso.

-Se que te gusta el verde-mencionó Gamora.

-Eso jamás cambiará.

* * *

Drax estaba sacando filo a sus cuchillos, Mantis observaba hipnotizada el movimiento con su típica curiosidad, y Rocket revisaba los blazters de Quill, con el mencionado vigilando que no le hiciera un cambio que lo dejara en ridiculo.

Sino fuera porque Groot quitó la vista de _Defenders_ , los otros no lo habrian hecho hasta que Gamora los hiciera levsntar la mirada.

-Yo soy Groot-respingó el árbol.

Rocket miró a su amigo. Luego vio lo que el adolescente observo.

-No... juegues!-exclamó.

El resto se distrajo con ese gritó. Mantis musitó un '¡Wow!', Quill un "¿Qué carajos?", pero el de Drax se ganó el premio.

-El ángel se ha convertido en un guerrero listo para la venganza.

Bueno, Loki pasó de ser el sobreviviente, con cabello sucio y largo ébano, con un traje acompalado de una capa...a un sobreviviente, con el cabello salvaje hasta la nuca, con una gabardina verde, pantalones oscuro y una de las antiguas camisas de Quill verdes oscuras (pero eso no le quitaba elegancia).

Drax estaba en lo correcto. Era un ángel guerrero.

Gamora aprovechó que todos estaban mirando a Loki y fue a una de las cápsulas para programarla.

¿Gamora?-Quill preguntó, acercandose a la guerrera-¿Qué haces?

-Loki irá a Nidavellir, debe crear un arma que podría destruir a Thanos-dice la mujer sin quitar la vista de su trabajo-Él ya nos dijo que la gema de la realidad se encuentra en Knowhere, así que...-se gira a ver al terrano-¿Me acompañas a recuperarla?

Peter iba a decir un rotundo 'Sí', pero su lado infantil estaba actuando-¿Y por qué no va él?

-Porque ya fallamos con la del poder-dice.

Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría para todos los guardianes, con excepción de Mantis. Cuando tocó a Drax, pudo sentir la culpa bulliendo en él. Seria lo mismo con el resto.

-No hemos ido a ver a los Nova, nos confiamos y ahora sabemos que Thanos tiene la gema-dice ella-No tenemos idea si solo lo robaron o...-no podía decirlo.

Un silencio se cernió sobre todos.

-¿Que tan buen piloto eres?-la voz de Rocket la interrumpió, dirigiéndose al dios.

-Uno muy bueno-dice.

-Genial, entonces tendré un muy buen relevo-se levanta de su asiento-¡Groot, vamos!-dice llamando al árbol.

-Esperen, ¿se iran con él?-inquirió Quill.

-El tiempo es oro-dice el mapache-Es mejor que se vayan preparando para ir a Knowhere, ¡Groot!-insistió el genio. El más joven caminó con su juego entre manos. Delante suyo, Loki se adentraba a la ya abierta cápsula.

-Tengan cuidado...si llegan tarde, no se guién por las apariencias-les advierte.

-Entendido-dice Gamora.

Luego la cápsula se soltó y fue por otro camino.

Drax habló finalmente-¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que el tiempo era oro? ¡Podríamos haber conseguido algo!

Peter y Gamora rodaron los ojos. Al menos algo de normalidad regresaba.

* * *

El ojiverde estaba sentado mientras Rocket piloteaba y Groot jugaba. Sin embargo, el de cabellos oscuros habló al último.

-Oye, gracias por el cumplido de antes-dijo.

Groot levantó la mirada de su juego-Yo soy Groot.

-Me imagino que debí impactar, pero...-

-Yo soy Groot.

-Empezaré a creer que quieres coquetear conmigo-apareció una sonrisita.

-¿Sabes 'Groot'?-interrumpió el mapache, sorprendido.

-Sí, lo enseñaban en Asgard, era opcional-dice. Pero un recuerdo vino a su mente-Thor también lo sabia...solo para acompañarme-musita, con la mirada perdida.

Rocket lo mira de reojo. Finalmente chasquea la lengua, dejando en piloto automático y caminando hacia el jotun.

-Oye, no se si recuerdas que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por esto. No es momento de deprimirse-ese fue el intento de animarlo-De seguro tienes más familia.

La risa del hombre fue irónica-Bueno, creí eso, pero...¿qué pasaría si te enterarás que tu padre en realidad no es tu padre y que te uso como un enlace diplomatico? ¿qué tu padre biológico esperaba que murieras?

-Pues te diría que a mi me hicieron unos cientificos a quienes no led importaba en lo más minimo, juntando varias partes solo para que un juego de laboratorio funcionara-suelta-No eres el único con una vida jodida.

-Pero yo lo arruine-dice-Después de saber la verdad, terminé por fingir mi muerte, intente atacar la Tierra, fallé; volví a Asgard como un prisionero...mi madre fue asesinada por un elfo oscuro-su voz flaquea al mencionar a Frigga-Usurpé el trono y abandoné a Odín en Midgard, provocando que su primogénita se liberará y provocará el Rganarok destruyendo Asgard...y los sobrevivientes esperaban iniciar de nuevo, al igual que su légitimo rey...pero ninguno logró tener esa oportunidad, porque creí que con el Tesseracto en mi poder podía negociar por la vida de Thor. Pero el muy imbécil se sacrificó por mi-pasó una mano por su rostro.

-...-Rocket guardó silencio por el desahogo-¿Amigos?

-Thor era lo más cercano a eso.

-...Oh mierda, te gustaba tu hermano-esa era una afirmación, y Loki ya pasó el punto en que podís mentir. Por ello no dijo nada-Cada uno cargamos con nuestros demonios, pero no puedes estar lamentandote toda la vida...-

-Yo soy Groot-agregó Groot, dejando su juego.

-Exacto-dijo Rocket-¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarlo?-preguntó el mapache.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder-dijo con determinación.

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

-...¿Eso...es Nidavellir?-pregunta Rocket cuando llegan a las coordenadas señaladas.

-Carajo-susurra. Luego una idea vino a su mente y golpea su asiento-¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?!

-¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?!

-En Nidavellir están los mejores herreros, se forjan las mejores armas.

-¿Y?

-Si quisieras forjar un arma para poder contener el poder de algo, o mejor dicho, de seis poderosas gemas, ¿a donde irías?-hace una pregunta hipótetica, pero ya saben la respuesta.

-...Mierda, todo tiene sentido-maldice el piloto-¿Crees que hayas dejado a alguien con vida?

-...presiento que sí.

De esa forma se aproximaron a la estrella apagada.

* * *

Loki no se equivocó, había alguien. Alguien que los atacó a la primera.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Soy Loki!

Se guardó silencio...hasta que el enano volvió a atacar-¡Traidor!

-¡Eitri!-dice-¡Eitri! ¡No vengo a hacer daño! ¡Estoy contra Thanos!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Por qué he de creerte?! ¡Asgard debió protegernos! ¡Tu hermano...!

-¡THOR ESTÁ MUERTO!-grita-¡Asgard ha sido destruida!

-...¿Qué?-el rostro de Eitri mostró desconcierto.

-Thanos-dice y eso es suficiente-Mató a los asgardianos sobrevivientes, a Thor..-

El enano se sienta, provocando un movimiento en el suelo. Loki se sproximó con una mirada serie-Eitri, solo preguntare una cosa, aunque lo sospecho...¿Forjaron ustedes el Guantelete?

El otro asintió culpable-Dijo que mataría a mis compañeros...pero igualmente lo hizo, y mis manos-muestra las quemaduras irreparables-ya no podría forjar como antes.

-Si puedes. Debes-da a rienda suelta su capacidad de convencer-Eitri, te necesito...-se arrodilla a su lado-Entiendo como te sientes. Porque eres el único que esta con vida y crees que no lo mereces-dice-Pero si no haces nada, si no vas contra Thanos...¿las vidas de tus compañeros habrán muerto por nada? No-niega-Yo no me rendiré. No dejaré que ese desgraciado se salga con la suya...

Por los Nueve reinos, jamás creyó que de su boca saldrían esas palabras:

-No pude proteger a Thor, pero juro que lo vengaré.

Eitri lo miraba como si no reconociera quién estaba frente a él-Aunque uses los mismos metódos, sé que el Loki que esta frente a mi no es el que traicionó a Asgard.

-Tenlo por seguro.

De inmediato, Eitri dijo que había que prender el horno. Mientras el ojiverde se alejó, Rocket caminó junto a él.

-Eres muy bueno dando discursos.

-Me salió del alma-dice con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿y él que planea?

-Si pudo hacer un arma para Thanos, nos otorgará la que nos permita matarlo.

* * *

 **¿Qué arma le darán a Loki? ¿Creen que Loki pueda darle en la cabeza a Thanos?**

 **Escuchaba la canción "Changes" de David Bowie cuando escribi el corte de pelo. Y si alguien lo notó, la apariencia de Loki se parece al de los cómics de "Agent of Asgard".**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


End file.
